memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Original Series
- | Afleveringen = 79 (3 seizoenen) 1 niet uitgezonden pilot | Tijdlijn = 2265 - 2269 | Afbeelding2 = USS_Enterprise_NCC_1701.jpg | Beschrijving2 = }} Star Trek: The Original Series (oorspronkelijk bekend onder de naam Star Trek) is de eerste Star Trek serie. De allereerste aflevering werd op 8 september door NBC uitgezonden. De serie werd gecreëerd door Gene Roddenberry. Samenvatting Star Trek speelde zich af in de 23e eeuw en liet de avonturen van het Federatie ''Constitution''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] zien. Star Trek werd na de komst van enkele spin-off series onofficieel omgedoopt tot Star Trek: The Original Series. De serie bestond uit drie seizoenen en werd in van de buis gehaald. In de jaren '73 en '74 kwam vrijwel de gehele groep acteurs en actrices terug voor de eerste (en enige) tekenfilmserie uit de reeks: Star Trek: The Animated Series. In deze serie kregen de avonturen van de Enterprise en haar bemanning een vervolg. Tien jaar na de oorspronkelijke serie werd de bemanning herenigd in de eerste film getiteld, . De USS Enterprise kreeg een opknapbeurt om er goed uit te zien op het grote scherm. Er verschenen later nog vijf andere films met de Star Trek bemanning en de laatste was uit . Deze film werd gemaakt tijdens de looptijd van Star Trek: The Next Generation en werd kort voor de dood van Roddenberry opgenomen. Star Trek richtte zich vooral op het verkennen van de ruimte en het ontmoeten van nieuwe beschavingen en had dan ook het volgende motto: :Ruimte, de laatste grens. Dit zijn de reizen van het sterrenschip Enterprise. Haar vijfjarige missie: het verkennen van vreemde nieuwe werelden, het opzoeken van nieuw leven en nieuwe beschavingen, durven te gaan waar geen mens ooit gegaan is. ::Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Personages Afleveringen Eerste pilot Seizoen 1 TOS Seizoen 1, 29 afleveringen: Seizoen 2 TOS Seizoen 2, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 3 TOS Seizoen 3, 24 afleveringen: Productie staf * Gene Roddenberry - bedenker, uitvoerend producent * Gene L. Coon - schrijver, producent * Walter "Matt" Jefferies - ontwikkeling, regisseur * Robert Justman - producent, samenwerkend producent, mede-producent * D.C. Fontana - schrijver, script adviseur * John D. F. Black - samenwerkend producent, verhaalbewerker * John Meredyth Lucas - schrijver, producent, regisseur * Fred Freiberger - producent Gerelateerde onderwerpen *TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices *TOS Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices *TOS Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices *TOS terugkerende personages *TOS terugkerende personages optredens *TOS regisseurs *Crossover optredens pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series The Original Series ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original zh-cn:星际旅行：原初系列 bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 pl:Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria pt:Star Trek: The Original Series ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал